


Reunion

by xLilac



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilac/pseuds/xLilac
Summary: Feitan's been away on a mission for awhile but brings back a new toy to use on Phinks.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing the multitude of fics I have piled up, I'm writing some self-indulgent smut. Enjoy!

“6 months, 5 days...”

Feitan's voice ghosted against the cloth of his dark bandana, speaking to no one in particular. He and a group of the spiders had been on an assassination mission that turned into a worldwide man hunt. Shizuku, Shalnark, Nobunaga and himself were exhausted by the time they apprehended the man. In order to find the mark's whereabouts, he ended up conducting quite a few torture sessions in order to get people to cough up information. Honestly, Feitan just wanted a good night's sleep and to see some familiar faces, or perhaps maybe _his_ face in particular...  
  
“What happens then?” Shalnark piped up, having picked up his fellow comrade's whisper from beside him in the car. There was a hint of a smile on his lips, eyes as bright and wide as always.  
  
“It's how long we've been gone,” Feitan said quietly, eyes not wavering from the view of the scenery passing him by outside of the window. “Just want to relax.”

“Are you sure that's everything you want?” the blond responded in a sing-song fashion, his green eyes flashing with just a hint of mischief.  
  
Feitan crossed his arms, ignoring the outburst beside him and instead insisted on daydreaming a bit. Shalnark was absolutely correct, but the swordsman wasn't going to partake in his musings. It had been far too long since he was able to see a certain someone, phone calls and texts just weren't enough. Feitan never wanted to get so attached to another person but had no way of stopping his feelings from erupting inside of him. Just the feeling of the Egyptian's skin on his own made Feitan feel like he had a home. A place where he belonged. A place he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Despite his sadistic tendencies and frequently used torture methods, Feitan did hold a lot of empathy in his heart. Usually these feelings were covered and ignored as his job was always first priority. Well, that and his fellow spiders.  
  
After what felt like hours of endless driving, the group finally managed to make it back to the Phantom Troupe's makeshift hideout at the moment: an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Meteor City. As they emerged from the dark colored vehicle they were met with the familiar stink of the city's breeze, winds whipping up in preparation for a storm. Secretly, Feitan let a small grin mark his features from underneath his clothing.

_'My two favorite things...'_

 

* * *

 

Feitan didn't have to search for long before finding exactly what he was looking for. As soon as their eyes met, he noticed Phinks grinning ear to ear, trying (and failing) to hide his excitement. Feitan's outward appearance was one of indifference, but inside he was beaming. Perhaps a bit more briskly than he intended to, he strolled his way towards the Egyptian, stomach flipping and heart exploding in his chest. No one in particular was around to see the two embrace, so he went all in. Feitan nuzzled his head against the cloth of Phinks's tracksuit, inhaling to let the familiar scent of nicotine fill his senses. Without a second thought, the blonde complied, wrapping a pair of strong arms around the petite frame currently pressed up against him.  
  
“Hey.” Phinks spoke gently, only meant for Feitan's ears. “I missed you.”  
  
The darker haired man merely grunted in response and planted a chaste kiss against the exposed flesh of his abdomen. Time passed slowly as the two stayed like this for a couple minutes, enjoying the company of one another before Phinks relaxed his grip and brought his hands back to his sides. With a bit of hesitancy, the swordsman pried himself from the blond's chest, bringing his heavy-lidded eyes to meet the taller man's.  
  
“Let's go somewhere more uh, private. In case anyone decides to pass by and ends up getting an eyeful,” Phinks said sheepishly, leading Feitan in the direction of a storage closet.

“I checked this out earlier, the only remaining room with a working lock! Had to be real hush hush about it, in case someone else wanted to claim it as their own.”  
  
“Perfect.” Was Feitan's only response as he used his strength to push the taller man into the quaint room with himself, engaging the lock with a faint click.  
  
At this point, all of his self-control went out the window as he stepped on his very tippy toes to slam their lips together, messy and awkward. Feitan allowed his tongue to dart out, brushing against the ridged flesh of Phinks' hard palate. The blond gasped into Feitan's mouth, bringing hands to entangle in the midnight shade of his hair. Phinks smirked into the kiss and gave the locks a firm pull, earning him a breathy groan from Feitan's end. Feitan's eager fingertips slipped underneath his lover's Gucci tracksuit, easily ripping it from his taut muscles.

“What the fuck?! Do you have any idea how much this _cost_?!” Phinks spat, fists pulling at Feitan's hair even harder. This was obviously the exact response he was looking for as he let out a whimper, eyes fogging over. Phinks' anger slowly melted when Feitan dug his nails, gently but firmly into the pink flesh of the taller man's nipples, earning a choked groan, taken off guard.  
  
“Please...” Feitan whispered, causing Phinks to pull him up by his underarms, placing his small frame atop one of the storage boxes for easier access. Any other time, the blond would have toyed with him, waiting for the swordsman to painstakingly utter every want and desire he needed from him. But with the heat quickly tightening his pants, that would have to wait for next time.

Phinks nodded and quickly began helping Feitan undress, lifting him out of his coat and undershirt, but noticed a bag hidden underneath and tied to the hem of his pants. Phinks blinked and grabbed the small package, removing the covering to reveal a plastic case of some sort. With ease, the blond popped the case open and took a look at the pamphlet which was included inside.  
  
“...Urethral... sounds? This... Oh fuck no, Fei,” Phinks remarked, removing the smallest rod from its container to get a closer look. They were ridged, and this somehow made something in his stomach turn. Feitan chuckled, reaching a hand out to delicately brush against the other man's warm cheek.  
  
“I would... Really like it if you let me try,” Feitan's voice came out as a husky whisper, sliding his hand down to run along Phinks' abs, taking care to only use the very tips of his nails. Phinks wanted to say no so badly but in the back of his mind, he knew he was just as kinky as Feitan was and would ultimately enjoy the experience. Plus, with that look creeping up on his features... he really had no way of rejecting him.  
  
“Alright... Just be gentle, okay?”

“Always am.”

Phinks continued stripping himself down by removing his shoes, pants and underwear, revealing his swollen length to the brisk air.  
  
“Lay down,” Feitan commanded, as he himself dropped to his knees, shaking a little in excitement. Phinks nodded and did as he was told, laying himself down on the pile of their discarded clothes, not wanting to know what kind of grime laid on the floor before they arrived.  
  
Feitan began by giving his dick a few _unbearably_ slow strokes, watching under half-lidded eyes as Phinks' chest quickly rose and fell, half from pleasure, the other anxiety. He leaned in to give Phinks a single wet lick from base to tip, before moving back to his seated position. The agonizingly slow pace was making the Egyptian lose his goddamn mind. He knew Feitan was doing this purposefully, as per his sadistic streak. Never did he physically hurt him, (without permission) but he sure was good at truly inching him to orgasm.  
  
“Ready?” Feitan's voice brought Phinks out of his foggy daydream as he glanced over to see the darker haired man lubing up the small metal rod, smiling something absolutely twisted. The blond nodded and gulped, feeling simultaneously nervous and excited as he watched Feitan ready the bar at his entrance. As the metal came into contact with his sensitive skin, Phinks immediately gasped at the cold feeling, then grunted at the feeling of being penetrated in ways he never had been before. The ribbed edges of the metal slipping down inside of him was oddly pleasurable as he felt Feitan push more of the rod inside of him, gentle and slow. Phinks was desperately trying not to look a complete mess but he couldn't help the jumbled moans that escaped his lips.  
  
“Okay?” Feitan questioned, stopping his movement and glancing down at Phinks' red hot face. The man squinted his eyes closed and gave quiet affirmation, slightly embarrassed at becoming undone so quickly. Feitan glided the piece completely out before pushing it back inside, creating a painfully sluggish rhythm. He used his free hand to fondle at Phinks' balls, squeezing on them absentmindedly as he continued his tortuously slow pace.  
  
“F-F... Faster,” Phinks begged, both fists now balled against his hips, gripping at the various clothing items underneath him.

Feitan smirked and hastily removed the sound, placing it to the side and reaching for the slightly thicker one, holding it up for Phinks to see. At this point the blond was so undone, he would take any sort of stimulation Feitan was willing to give him. It didn't help they had been apart so long, as he was more pent up than usual.  
  
“Please... Fei,” Phinks whimpered, causing Feitan's expression to darken, feeling his own untouched cock throb simply from the Egyptian's features.  
  
With a trembling, yet steady hand, Feitan slipped the larger sound down inside of him, shuddering at the noises Phinks made with each careful thrust. The blond bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood but still unable to to keep his voice down. To enhance the pleasure, Feitan began twisting the device as he stretched Phinks' hole to its limits, reveling in the melody of his lover's gratification. At that moment, Phinks didn't care if Chrollo himself heard the erotic mess spilling from his bleeding lips. All that mattered was Feitan and the white-hot bliss bubbling up in his abdomen.

“Ah... Fei, Fei!” Phinks chanted his name like it was gospel, bucking his hips into the sound, breathy groans flooding out of him. “I-I'm gonna... come...”  
  
At the other man's declaration, Feitan swiftly removed the piece of metal and repositioned himself so that he was between Phinks' legs. Dark, lustful eyes gave him a quick glance before he pressed his lips at the slick tip of his pulsing length. With one quick movement, Feitan's mouth completely enveloped him down to the hilt, vibrating the back of his throat with low moans. Feitan continued sucking hard and bobbing his head, brows knitted together in concentration. He swirled his slick tongue around the appendage as he did, knowing he was close. Phinks opened his tired eyes again just in time to catch Feitan's lustful gaze, staring him down with great intensity. The entire state of his features worked together to bring him over the edge. The small beads of sweat forming and tracing down his face, hair disheveled and hanging in his eyes, cheeks hollowed out but flushed red hot. It was too much.  
  
“Fuck, Fei... Fei! Fei!” Phinks vision went white as he arched into the touch, his orgasm causing his body to twitch and quiver all over, lips spilling a mixture of obscenities and his lover's name. Feitan happily accepted his load, milking every last drop with his mouth before shifting to lie next to him.

“Well? I won't say 'I told you so',” Feitan chuckled, letting a hand wander and trace the shape of Phinks' abdominal muscles.

“I can't even think right now,” the larger man muttered, basking in the high of his afterglow like it was the best high he'd ever experienced. But a sudden realization woke him from the feeling.

“Oh fuck, what about you?”

Feitan raised a brow, seeming oblivious.  
  
“Hold on,” Phinks sat up and grabbed for the small bottle of lube, promptly saturating the fingers of his right hand with the liquid. “You're getting payback whether you like it or not.”

A glint found itself twinkling in his dark eyes as he hastily removed his bottoms. Despite coming untouched in his pants once at some point, he still managed to get hard again easily. Phinks rolled the shorter man on his back and situated his legs to be on his shoulders. Without warning, he jabbed two glossy fingers inside of Feitan, ushering a sharp hiss from his lips. He scissored his fingers carefully, attempting to loosen the tense muscles, but also searching for a certain flesh that drove Feitan wild. From past experience it wasn't difficult to rip the familiar choked cry from his lover's lips, despite his hands clasped tightly against his mouth. With new found energy coursing through his system, Phinks thrust into the tender flesh with eagerness, watching pleasantly as Feitan became overwhelmed.

“I... want you. You,” Feitan whimpered, removing his shaking hands from his lips temporarily.

Without so much as a blink he withdrew his digits and instead readied his cock at Feitan's entrance, angling himself so each thrust came into contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves. Stars flashed behind Feitan's clenched eyes as dug his nails into Phinks' broad shoulders, definitely drawing blood. Every fiber of his being screamed in bliss, toes curling and body shaking when he finally came. It didn't take long before Phinks finished as well, throat raw from crying his lover's name out. Both were too exhausted and content to move and laid curled against one another, still trying to catch their breath.

A sudden knock at the door tore both men from their afterglow and struck fear in their hearts. There was no way anyone _didn't_ hear the animalistic, primal fucking they just finished up but that hadn't quite sunk in yet.

“If you guys are done, we're going back home. If you don't leave now you'll have to walk,” Machi's voice came as unfazed as ever. “If you ever do this again though, you're buying all of us earplugs. Even Uvo and Shalnark weren't _this_ bad...”  
  
Phinks couldn't help but laugh out loud, relief washing over him. Feitan was completely passed out beside him, none of the noise causing him to stir. Something told Phinks he probably hadn't slept much in his time away and decided to leave him to it, placing his now ruined tracksuit top over Feitan's sleeping form. They had a lot to catch up on so walking an hour or two wouldn't be a problem. He reached into the pockets of his discarded pants for his cigarettes and lighter, taking a long, thoughtful drag. Phinks would have to begin brainstorming ways to punish him for wrecking his favorite outfit, letting a lazy hand stroke at Feitan's tangled locks. His heart was full.

“I love you, Feitan,” he whispered pure smoke, a small smile tugging at his sore, swollen lips.  
  
“...Love you too.”

 


End file.
